Tempus Fugit
by AlternateStorm
Summary: <html><head></head>"Time Flies", children become adults, people move on from their childhood adventures. The Digidestined, six years on from their battle with Malomyotismon, have grown up without their Digimon and without any contact with the Digital World. Life continues as normal for a while until one night an oncoming storm throws them back to the lives they never thought they would live again.R&R</html>
1. Chapter 1

It had been just over half a decade since MaloMyotismon's defeat. The Digidestined, both the younger and older generation, had moved on and made lives for themselves across Japan and in some cases, the world. The temporary Digidestined, who had helped them defeat Myotismon and restore the balance of the Digital World, had woken up after the final battle to find their Digimon and their Digivices gone. Gennai had explained, on his last ever visit to the Digidestined, that they were no longer needed. There had been uproar amongst both the "true" Digidestined and the temporary, saying that couldn't happen, they were their friends, they belonged with their partners, but Gennai had argued that it was the way things were meant to be and had to be.

Tai felt sorry for the kids, visiting them all often, those that he could, so they could talk to him and he could share the adventures he had in the Digital World with them. Eventually however, it had to stop when his real life called.

Matt had taken then news bad, separating himself from the main group, never talking to any of them in the remaining few years of school. He quit his band and moved away by himself, only occasionally conversing with T.K.

Izzy spent all his free time trying to discover a way of opening a gate between the real world and the Digital World once again. He almost managed it, once, but discovered since becoming a legal adult, once he turned eighteen, he was no longer able to enter the Digital World, and the innocence of childhood that was required had faded.

Sora broke up with Matt just over three months after the battle. She and Tai had tried to be a couple but it just didn't feel right. She had moved on from their adventures and grew bored of hearing Tai recall them all over again so many times, always playing himself out to be the leader and the hero.

Mimi doubted her adventures in the Digital World. Her memories of the place slowly faded over the years and living in America away from the rest of the Digidestined meant she had no one to talk to, except from Joe on the occasional video call when he wasn't busy.

Joe completed two years of medical school before quitting, not seeing the point in studying medicine any longer. He took his brother's advice and followed his own dream and became an occupational therapist. He missed Gomamon's sarcastic comments to keep him going but often remembered the times he had spent with his Digimon partner.

T.K tried many time to write a book about his and his friends' adventures in the Digital World, but kept reaching a few thousand words and then tearing the papers up, unable to put anything down in the right words. The rest of the world had moved on from that time, so it was time for him to do so too.

Kari joined Izzy in his attempts to reopen the gates between the two worlds, determined that her dreams of Gatomon blowing the whistle Kari had given her meant something, that there was still some sort of connection. She was the only member of the group to still believe completely and utterly in their adventures, that it wasn't some strange joint dream. She also believed that one day; they would be taken back to the Digital World.

Davis had been as determined as Izzy at first to reopen the gate. He was the one who had explored the possibility of replicating the gate Myotismon originally used when the others told him of it but his plans had failed even with Izzy's persistent help.

Cody had also separated himself from the group. He had fallen into a depression when Upamon had been returned to the Digital World as well as the death of Oikawa. His grandfather had passed not three years after the final battle after a short illness and being younger than the other children meant them moving up to High School whilst he remained in Junior High had brought some distance between them.

Yolei remained hopeful of her return to the Digital World or the Digimon's returns to the real world. She knew though there was no point in pursuing trying to replicate or open the gates between the worlds. She took the approach that if it was meant to happen, it would happen. But she hoped it was going to happen soon since she was really missing Hawkmon and the others.

Ken joined the younger generation in their High School, enduring the hour long commute each morning just so he could be with his friends. His national status of "boy genius" slowly faded without his Dark Spore aiding his intelligence but even without it, he was still top of all his classes and had the best exam scores the school had seen since Izzy had been there. He learnt to discuss any issues he had and allowed his friends to help him in times of trouble. His relationship with his parents blossomed but he still occasionally woke up calling out for Wormmon, the pain of losing him yet again still heavy in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter was so short, I am uploading this second chapter (also rather short) to help readers get more of a feel of what direction I'm taking this story in**

**Any feedback would be appreciated and I will try to get another chapter uploaded by the end of this week!**

**AlternateStorm x**

Gatomon stared out over the blue lagoon, watching the sunlight glisten over the tranquil waters, knowing that under the surface, fish swam and danced and fought and fed. She bowed her head, leaning back on her paws outstretched behind her, sighing. In truth, she was bored. Since she had returned to the Digital World six years ago, nothing much had really happened. She had never really "connected" with any of the other Digimon – sure, they had all been friends but their bonds hadn't endured the time and they had all gone their separate ways. Agumon, Tentomon, Gabumon (who now spent most of his time and Garurumon), Biyomon and Palmon (also mostly spending his time in his Champion form) returned to the areas they had originally been charged with protecting and Hawkmon, Veemon, Wormmon and Armadillomon had found residence in villages.

She, however, remained a wonderer, never staying in one place too long for fear that she might get too attached to the people there or the safety in normality and a day to day routine. That was something she couldn't ever get used to or learns to live with; she enjoyed the adventure and the travelling, meeting new Digimon but never staying long enough to make friends. She had made too many and had them taken away from her to take that chance again.

With a sigh, Gatomon got to her feet, stepping toward the water and reaching into the surface with both paws cupped together. She took some of the cool liquid in her paws and touched it to her lips, gulping up the water but grimacing and dropping the rest.

'Salt,' she growled, kicking at the water and shaking her paws off before turning away and setting off for the next village.

It was getting late and the skies were darkening, thick with cloud. There was going to be a thunder storm tonight and she didn't much fancy getting caught in it again.

'Angel Rod!'

Angemon's attack coursed through the air, singing the wings of the Demi Devimon as he only just dodged out of the way.

'That was close!' Demi Devimon squeaked.

Angemon smiled, setting his staff butt end to the ground and leaning on it, pushing a hip out. 'You'll get quicker,' he assured the smaller Digimon.

'Just give me a little more warning next time please big brother?' Demi Devimon asked, flapping his wings and floating over to Angemon, landing on his helm and peering down at the angel type Digimon with wide yellow eyes.

'In battle, there is no warning. Your enemies will attack even when you're not ready,' Angemon explained, stepping over the clearing and picking up a satchel he had laid to the side before their training session had commenced.

He took a bar of oats from the bag and broke it in half, handing one half up to Demi Devimon and popping the other into his mouth. As he chewed, he remembered when he had first found the Demi Devimon about nine months before this session. His immediate reaction had been to attack the virus since, by nature, they were enemies, but Demi Devimon had been injured, a wing broken, and Angemon decided it wouldn't have been fair to attack him in such a state. Instead, he had taken him back to his home and nursed Demi Devimon back to good health, listening to his story that he had been abandoned and had no idea where he came from. Over the next few weeks, Devi (as he had been fondly nicknamed) proved himself to go against his programming and be a neutral Digimon – not quite good since he still had a mischievous and destructive streak – so Angemon had decided to take him under his wing and nurture his good side, hoping he would be able to prevent Devi from becoming like the Devimon he had fought a decade ago.

'Are you ready to go to the fair big brother?' Devi asked once he swallowed down the oat bar.

Angemon nodded, slinging the satchel over his shoulder and glancing round, getting his bearings before heading north on the hour long journey for the Autumn Leaf Fair.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would have liked to have made this chapter a lot longer (aiming for at least 2,000 words) but due to commitments this week and weekend, I haven't had much time to work on this fic :(**

**Please accept my offering of 800+ words in the mean time.**

**If you like the story, please review :) Still not quite sure where I'm taking this - I have a skeletal outline of a plan but bringing all the ideas together is proving a problem.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**AS -x-**

Rain had been falling thick and fast in the city for three days straight. Lower villages were three feet underwater already and water levels were rising. Soon, the main district would also be under. Pumping water out of the city was futile due to the water not only falling from above, but rising from below, endangering building foundations.

'This is ridiculous,' Tai Kamiya sighed, pressing his head to the glass of the apartment he still shared with his parents and younger sister.

'Calm down,' Kari murmured, flicking the page of her magazine over.

She glanced up at her brother from the bottom bunk she was sat in. Although the family had moved into a larger apartment four years ago when their parents had decided Kari and Tai were a little too old to be sharing a room, they still often spent most of their time in each others' rooms throughout the day.

'I haven't been able to get out and play soccer in over a week! I think I'm going to go crazy if I have to spend any longer locked in the house,' Tai groaned.

'You were playing in the Sports Hall on Wednesday!' Kari laughed, putting her magazine down and frowning out at her brother.

'It's just not the same – like Astroturf – yes, you're playing but it's just the not the same feel,' he explained.

'Oh boohoo,' Kari laughed. 'I'm stuck in here too! The Mall had to be shut since the bottom floor was flooded and Yolei and I haven't been shopping for ages. I don't think that shop is going to have the top I've saved up for three weeks to get by the time it opens again.'

'Poor you,' Tai teased, mimicking his sister's lack of empathy for him. 'Tell you what, let's send everyone an email and ask them if they want to come round for a movie night like we used to do in the old days. I'll order us some pizza, we'll watch the films we all used to watch together and we can all crash on the living room floor at three in the morning, drunk on too many sweets and too much spicy meat feast pizza.'

Kari bit at her bottom lip, pursing her lips and frowning again. 'Would anyone want to? I mean, we're not kids any more Tai. You and the older lot are used to drinking games aren't you?'

It was his turn to laugh. 'I think we're mostly still big kids at heart Kari. Unless you're Izzy or Joe, then you'd rather be studying than partying,' he said with a wink.

Kari nodded in agreement. 'I'll send them all an email then. I just hope most of them can get here with the trains not running.'

'The trains aren't running?' Tai asked.

Kari nodded again. 'Am I the only one who watched the news?' she sighed. 'Our subway line is flooded and has been since yesterday morning. Dad couldn't get to work, don't you remember?'

Tai shook his head. 'I guess I was still in bed…' He slid under the top bunk and sat on the bottom bed next to his sister, pulling his knees under him and kneeling. 'You send that email, I'll let mum know what's happening, and then we can get ready for tonight.'

Kari smiled, pulling her laptop from the floor onto her lap. No one used their d3's anymore for messaging so Facebook or email was the best way to contact everyone. She sent the same message to everyone twice just to be sure they saw it in time for tonight.

'Yolei says she can make it,' Kari told Tai only a few seconds later.

'I swear that girl spends all of her time online nowadays,' Tai murmured.

'Her and Ken aren't getting along so well at the moment…' Kari explained before her computer made a popping sound at her. 'T.K can come too.'

Tai nodded. 'What time did you tell them to be her for?'

'Seven,' Kari replied. 'Cody and Izzy are on board too – Izzy says he has something he wants to discuss with us.'

'Why doesn't that surprise me?

'Be nice Tai.'

He stuck his tongue out at his younger sister and got off the bed. 'I'm going to go warn mum.'

Kari nodded her head and stared down at her laptop, fingers tapping at the keys, obviously replying to someone else's message.

By the time Tai returned, the meet up consisted of Tai, Kari, Yolei, Ken, T.K, Cody, Izzy, Sora, Davis and Jo.

'Great,' Tai said when Kari informed him. 'I can get away with only getting two pizzas then!'

Kari laughed as she shut her laptop down and placed it on the end of the bed. 'I'm going to go have a shower if you want to go pick it up? Is mum ok with everyone coming over?'

Tai nodded his head. 'Yeh, she's decided to go out to her sister's so she isn't in our way and "doesn't have to put up with our antics",' he said, twitching his fingers in the air, indicating air quotes.

'I hope she doesn't get rained on,' Kari murmured as she got off the bed and took her bath robe off the hanger on the back of the door. 'I'll be done in twenty minutes so don't take ages to get the pizza.'

'Good bye then.'


End file.
